Grimm x FEM! Ichi Feminine Characteristics
by AsukiSan
Summary: When Ichi goes to visit Urahara for supplies Urahara decides to use Ichi for his new experiment What will Ichi's Love Grimmjow have to say?


**I decided to create a Grimm x Fem! Ichi for a little side story to add to the montage of other stories in my collection :3 This actually came from the idea of Fem! Ichi becoming popular, I just wanted to try it, even if it was only once XD **

**Warnings: (Just so that if no one read the top) FEM! ICHI. Female Ichi. Don't like the idea? Don't leave rude comments! **

Ichigo almost was afraid to return to Urahara's shop, he has been having this…unusual sensation that something will go very wrong if he went over to that shop. This feeling has occurred every single time he would go in to try and ask for some information or just to pic something up from the shop! When he explained this feeling to his Arrancar lover, Grimmjow, he received a weird look and was told to just ignore it and that he was working too hard on his vile school work. The red-head decided to go with this idea and he somehow felt more at ease.

The next day, Ichigo went over to the shop and the feelings he was having the other day slowly returned and was getting stronger with each step.

'Maybe I should just go home…' The red-head thought as he paused his advance 'I don't need my… stuff that bad…' Ichigo's face grew red as he thought of his lover and him getting cold feet again, he would never get rid of that attitude with him! So despite his feeling, he went inside of the shop. The familiarity of the surrounds jumped right at him and he was at the front desk almost immediately.

"Ah! Kurosaki! What can I do for you today?" The sandal-wearing shop owner stepped into greet the Substitute Shinigami

"I just need my usual." His usual, being stuff to prevent Grimmjow from getting rough again in bed, he was still feeling the one from the beach and their little anniversary. Mustn't forget the results after all…

"Sure!" He handed the red-head his stuff and watched as he started to walk off, "Hey, Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo stopped and turned to face the Blondie

"You know you have quite a few feminine characteristics?" That set the red-head off,

"What the hell you bastard?" That was his biggest pet peeve! Anyone or anything labeling him as a female

"But I think you would look even better with even more feminine characteristics!" Urahara waved his fan at the berry. Ichigo began to back up and was almost at the door, until it somehow closed on its own, creating that cheesy haunted/horror movie effect.

"What are you doing?" The berry soon started to panic as the shop keeper moved closer to him

"This will be a wonderful opportunity to test my new project out!"

"What project?"

"Oh… you'll see!" And then there was silence…

**Much Later:**

Grimmjow was losing patience waiting for his berry to come home! He said 10 minutes… tops! And now it's been… far too long! Kon, Ichigo's lion plushi with a mod soul, watched Grimmjow become more and more irritated by the second,

"M-maybe he's just… picking something else up! Or…" he felt himself shrink under the Espada's glare. That glare soon lifted into a smirk when he heard Ichigo's familiar footsteps, except these footsteps seem more… rushed now. As the door opened, he saw Ichigo, clutching his chest and looking away from him as he closed the door.

"Where were-?" Grimmjow was about to ask, until Ichigo ran passed him and climbed under the covers "What are you doing Ichigo?" The Espada asked as he tried to pry the blankets off of his Ichi, but his attempts failed

"Shoo!" Ichigo flicked his hand out and tried to make Grimm go away

"…. 'Shoo'? Ichi… you've never said …'shoo' what the hell?" 'What the hell was 'shoo'? Grimmjow climbed on top of the bed and straddled what he believed to be, Ichi's waist, but it seemed, much smaller than normal and he seemed shorter! "Why are you smaller?" He finally pried the blankets away from Ichigo to find his berry with slightly longer hair, a slimmer waist in the shape of an hour glass and… "Boobs?" Grimm asked as he poked Ichi's new features. Ichigo blushed and slapped his hand away and covered his chest with his arms

"Shut up! And don't start poking me!"

"What happened to you?" Grimm ignored Ichigo and continued exploring his still covered body

"This happened… because I went to Urahara's!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off and he sat up to face him properly "I told you something was wrong, but you didn't believe me!" Grimmjow seemed too shocked to actually listen to that last part

"You pushed me!"

"GRIMM! Listen. To. Me!" Ichigo pushed Grimm down and pinned him, which got the blunette's attention "I got turned into a WOMAN, by Urahara! I knew something was going to happen when I stepped into his compounds! And you told me to brush it off!"

"How was I supposed to know he would turn you into a female?" Ichigo was lost for words, mostly because of his….her anger. In that fit he got off of Grimm and turned away, crossing his… her arms. "Ichi?"

"I don't know why… but I'm pissed." Grimmjow sighed; he wasn't used to female attitudes

"I guess, it's just female stuff." The Espada moved closer to his berry and ran his fingers through his Berry's now longer hair, which came down to his shoulders "It's so soft!" The Berry blushed

"Shut up!" The Espada only chuckled in response

"Why? You like being complimented like this!" Grimmjow's touches became more intimate and before the Berry realized it, Grimmjow's hands were caressing the new breasts

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo couldn't hold back the moans and gasps that were now escaping his throat. "Ah! No…!"

"You're so sensitive!" Grimmjow removed Ichigo's school shirt and under shirt. "Everything's so big on you now, it's almost funny!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed thinking something else that was big

"Don't be like that! And I was talking about your clothes, Berry!" Ichigo's blush grew "But now that you mention it…" The Espada went back to playing with his Shinigami's new body. "They a pretty good size!"

"Kyaa!" Ichigo's legs began to curl and his hands gripped the Espada's wrists; Grimmjow assumed that Ichigo was trying to force him off until he realized that he was pulling keeping him close. "Please… don't stop!" Those lustful looks, that blush and his voice, made Grimmjow's body shudder with such a want that he quickly gave into the Berry's plea and squeezed him a little harder, making the Berry writhe in pleasure under him. The Espada moved of his hands down to the now very loose school pants and slowly began to pull them down, making the Berry writhe under him even more. "Grimm…!"

"What is it my Shinigami? Too slow?" Ichigo could only bite his bottom lip to try and prevent himself from answering. "You seem a lot shyer now, it's amusing!" The blunette chuckled before full removing Ichigo's pants, leaving him in a pair of boxers that are too big, and a pair of socks that are falling off of the red-head's feet. "I'm curious if this will last a while."

"W-why?" Ichigo gasped out as Grimm started to remove his boxers

"This new form looks fun to play with! It makes you look so innocent." Ichigo didn't know whether to feel insulted or just give into the lust-sounding voice. When Grimmjow finished removing the boxers, he was shocked to find that his Ichi was truly female. "So you ARE a woman now." Grimmjow grinned and began to rubs his fingers against Ichi's mound, erecting a pleasurable cry from his Berry

"G-Grimm!"

"Heh… and you're so wet." Something soon dawned on Grimm "Ichi… you a virgin now aren't you?" Ichigo's eyes widened

"You're not going to do anything!" The Berry began to push away from the Espada

"How come? I'm not in my heat cycle, so I can control myself much easier and it won't be as painful."

"Are you a moron? It's going to hurt no matter what!" Ichigo may not know jack on the female body, but he did know that there was something inside of a woman, that when she has sex for the first time, it hurts, she bleeds and it will be extremely sore and raw, unlike his first time.

"Come on Ichi, let me make love to you with your new body, that way no one else will harm you." Ichi blinked "From what I understand, a woman's body can be half the strength of a man, depending on the situation that is. But in any case, you are in a new body, and you are not used to it! What if I'm not around to help you and something happens." The red-head closed his eyes and sighed, he may not like it, but he'd rather have his first time with his mate rather than some stranger or even an enemy.

"Just be gentle. Please." Ichigo felt fingers on his cheeks and he opened his eyes

"Of course, Ichi." He smiled brightly "You are my one and only." That made the Berry's cheeks burn bright and he turned away. Grimmjow only found this amusing and he pulled his hakama down, bringing that to Ichigo's attention. "Would you feel better if I prepared you?" The Berry bit his bottom lip before nodding

"Please…" Grimmjow could easily understand his lover's hesitation; the first time they ever made love was when the Espada was in heat, and his was barely able to remember some of the events, but did remember that Ichigo was in so much pain during their intercourse. That's something he didn't want his Berry to relive. So to gently encourage Ichi, he didn't immediately strike, but rather play around. Kissing his Berry's inner thighs and giving them light massages occasionally to try and see that this wasn't going to be like their first time, where he didn't hear Ichi's first painful cry. He will this time and he will be gentle.

"How does this feel Ichi~?" He nearly purred when he looked up to see Ichigo's face with that light blush from arousal and him breathing heavily

"F-feels…so good" Ichigo bit his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises. Either way, Grimmjow enjoyed each little moment of Ichi's moments and eventually began moving his hips slowly. That perked the Sexta right up and moved a little closer to Ichi's mound and began to caress it slowly. The little movement made Ichi cry out and curl in, Ichi's legs gripped on to Grimmjow's waist and his hands on his Arrancar's shoulders.

Ichigo's body was beginning to feel so numb from the pleasurable feeling invading it, and it was starting to scare Ichi, he couldn't remember feeling so good that he was getting numb and that he was practically clinging to his Sexta now; but with this in mind, he was also beginning to think that it wouldn't be so bad now to be penetrated by his lover… until he felt Grimmjow's finger slip inside. That stung. Enough so that Ichi yelped out

"S-sorry, Ichi…" Grimmjow felt slightly guilty for now warning him about that "Forgot you're not used to this…" Ichigo wanted to glare at the Sexta and was going to, until he saw that Grimmjow did truly look like he felt guilty. With that, Ichi let out the breath he was holding in and used it for speaking

"I…It's…fine." What could he do? Yell at Grimmjow for trying to do the best that he was trying to do? "B…be a little slower… please" Grimm nodded and let his finger remain inside Ichi for a few moments, just to let him adjust long enough so that it wouldn't hurt. It took some time, but Ichigo soon felt the pain diminish into almost nothing but pressure, both nice and…odd

"How is it?" The Sexta tilted in curiosity as he watched his Shinigami go from pain to a strange look on his face.

"It's odd…" Grimmjow instantly relaxed

"I'm sure it will. Just relax" He let his forehead relax against Ichi's, hoping to somehow encourage him to relax. Grimm was rewarded with a small nod and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's suddenly giant shoulders. The Espada merely moved his finger slightly, while pressing his thumb against his lover's new mound and was almost surprised by the sudden reaction that he received. Complete pleasure washed into Ichigo's veins like a fast acting drug, so much that he was already starting to buck his hips into Grimm's hand, hoping that he would receive more of that really nice feeling.

"P-please, G-Grimm…." Grimm melted at that tone in Ichi's voice, just filled with so much lust and need that it made him want to continue and move on to that main course… until he remembered that time. Trying to keep that thought in mind, he carefully moved his next finger in, forcing that extra stretch on Ichi. "NNNN!" The stretch both felt in a way arousing, yet it still burned as well; but Ichigo still held tightly to Grimmjow, favoring the pleasurable feeling over that pain and so far, it was working. Sensing this, the Sexta continued carefully preparing him, making sure not to actually tear his lover prematurely.

"I-Ichi…" His Berry looked up at him almost lustfully "C-can I…" The red-head got it almost immediately as he blushed a dark red before slowly nodding. With his Ichi's permission, he slowly began to move in him, until he felt Ichi cling on to him tightly "Ichi?"

"J…just want to be close to you." Grimm could feel his cheeks getting hotter at that comment and he slightly smiled as he slowly began to thrust inside of his Berry. For Ichigo, the pain was almost unbearable, yet he managed to try and bear the full thrust inside, just enough for Grimm not to lose patience with him for any reason. Once he felt his Arrancar fully seated inside of him, that's when he nearly cried out in pain, immediately halting the Sexta. Almost afraid that he broke his promise, he almost went to ask Ichi if he was alright until Ichi spoke for him "W-wait a moment…" This almost confused the Arrancar, until he realized what his berry was thinking

"I'll wait as long as you need to, Ichi." Grimmjow carefully laid on his elbows for support as he also laid his face into his Berry's neck, hoping that this will give some sort of comfort for his lover. Sure enough, he felt him relax a little, enough that the tightness around his arms loosened as well as the grip around his waist.

"Y-you can move, Grimm…" The Sexta almost took that offer right away, until that evil little conscience of his kicked in and made him ask

"Are you sure?" That almost surprised the Shinigami, but never the less, he nodded and smiled lightly. The little reassurance made the Sexta purr in delight as he began to move, not quickly, but enough to relief some of the pressure on his lower half. Grimmjow was in heaven, feeling his lover's body be so close to him and the extreme tightness that he once felt when they first coupled came back and he slowly began to speed up, still keeping an eye on his lover's expressions.

For Ichigo, it was slightly painful at first, when Grimmjow had started to move again, but when he looked up at his lover's very pleasured face, it almost made him blush a very dark red and momentarily made him forgot that pain. If seeing his lover be in this much pleasure was from him, he'd most definitely return it and as much as he could. With this thought in mind, he also tried to move with the Sexta, only to be left in the dust when Grimmjow sped up even faster. With this new speed, Ichigo was left moaning for more as he felt his sweet spot be hit. Whatever that was in him, he wanted more.

With this mission in mind, he pushed Grimmjow back enough where he was able to comfortably sit in his lap and had begun moving. The sudden action surprised Grimmjow, yet he was still intrigued as he watched his Ichi bounce in his lap. As he felt that coil begin to tighten in his core, he began to try and move faster, hoping his Berry would know as well; fortunately, Ichi did, and he allowed Grimmjow to change their positions and nearly mewled as he felt Grimmjow release within him, also triggering his own climax.

Moments had passed before anyone of them had moved and the first one to was actually the Berry, only trying to find a more comfortable spot to lay with Grimm. Grimmjow nearly grinned that his lover was still able to move, but had put aside any other thoughts other than sleep at this time

LATER:

Grimmjow awoke to finding the tricky little sandal-wearing Shinigami just entering his Berry's room! That kind of irked him inside; that Shinigami knew exactly who his Berry belonged with.

"Hm~? Oh! Well, hello! Just came to check to see if my experiment has worn off yet~~ I was supposed to over an hour ago!" That made the Sexta blink and move the blankets aside to find his Shinigami back to normal "Oh he is~? Alright! Tell Kurosaki I said 'Thanks!'" Sweet and simple arrival and departure.

Grimmjow decided to make a mental note that he'll send the damned stuffed toy to fetch the… stuff next time. No need to be trying to share his Berry in any way shape or form with crazy bastard.

**And that was my first FEM! Ichi story ^^; I hope it wasn't too bad. And I hope to return to some Yaoi soon! Just need to finish some more Death Note up!**


End file.
